DE 203 20 546 U1 discloses a lens blank-molded on both sides and having a curved surface, a planar surface and a retention edge integrally molded onto the lens' edge, wherein a supporting edge of a thickness of at least 0.2 mm and projecting with respect to the planar surface is integrally formed onto the retention edge. Herein, the supporting edge is integrally formed onto the outer circumference of the headlight lens. A further headlight lens having a supporting edge is disclosed e.g. by DE 10 2004 048 500 A1.
DE 20 2004 005 936 U1 discloses a lens for illuminating purposes, in particular a lens for a headlight for imaging or imaging light emitted from a light source and reflected by a reflector for generating a predetermined illumination pattern, said lens having two surfaces opposing each other, wherein areas of different optical dispersion effects are provided on at least a first surface.
DE 103 15 131 A1 discloses a headlight for vehicles having at least one extensive luminous field including a plurality of illuminating element (diode)-chips and an optical element arranged in the light path of the light beam emitted by the luminous field, wherein the illuminating element chips of the luminous field are arranged in a common recess, and that the recess, on a side facing the direction of light emission, has an outer edge which, in relation to the elimination element chips, is spatially arranged such that a predetermined gradient of light density is formed in a light dispersion of the headlight in the area of the outer edges.
DE 10 2004 043 706 A1 discloses an optical system for a motor vehicle headlight for dispersing a beam of light rays from an illuminant, with an optical primary element having an optical face including a break or discontinuity extending along a line, being provided, wherein the optical face is formed to be smooth at least on one side adjacent the discontinuity so that the beam of light rays is separated into two partial beams of light rays. Herein, it is provided that at least one of the partial beams of light rays has a sharp edge of limitation. Moreover, the optical system comprises an optical secondary element for imaging the sharp edge of limitation on to a predetermined bright-dark-boundary.
EP 1 357 333 A2 discloses a light source device for a vehicle light which has an element emitting semiconductor light, which element is arranged on an optical axis of the light source device and emits its light essentially in an orthogonal direction with regard to the optical axis.
Further illumination facilities in context with vehicles are disclosed by DE 42 09 957 A1, DE 41 21 673 A1, DE 43 20 554 A1, DE 195 26 512 A1, DE 10 2009 008 631 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,168 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,690.
It is an object of the invention to suggest an improved headlight lens for a vehicle headlight, in particular for a motor vehicle headlight. It is a further object of the invention to reduce the costs for manufacturing vehicle headlights.